You Guys Are What Now?
by i.b.22
Summary: The nine girls of a famous Korean girl group decided to take a well deserve vacation from the fame and the fab life. They all decided to go to Beacon Hills California, seeing how the place seemed peaceful enough. What they never expected came to life but as secrets of the town and the mysterious group of people are spilled so is theirs. I don't own any of the charac. or people
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey it's me i.b.22. So recently I had this idea of combining my love for my Korean Music and My Fandoms. So here is the first one I crossover. I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah also I don't own the characters nor the people. Also in this story they speak fluent English. Oh yeah this is my first time writing something like this so please be kind.**

**Pairings: I don't know yet**

**Summary: The nine girls decided to take a break from the fame and fab life and take some well needed vacation in Beacon Hills. A lovely charming quiet town that isn't as quiet as it was before. **

**Also please feel to review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gateway

It was the summer of May 07, 2012 when the girls of the popular Korean group (Girls Generation) decided to go for a very self needed vacation from their hectic famous life in Korea. The nine girls of Girls Generation or SNSD, as one would call them, decided to go to Beacon Hills California. A nice a peaceful and quiet little place (or so they thought but let's not get ahead of ourselves here). They all headed for the Incheon Airport the next week and were excited for their trip.

**SNSD'S P.O.V.**

"Oh My God, I can't wait to be there" squeeled Sooyoung.

"I know right, from what I read that place sound amazing" added Seohyun.

"Hey Tiffany you did rent a house that we could all stay, right?" asked Taeyon.

"Yes I did and I already send them an email telling them that were going to be there this afternoon".

"Thank goodness I don't think I would be able to wait for a place." Jessica said.

"Oh boo hoo does baby Jessica need a nap?" Yuri jokingly ask

"Oh shut it you two I'm trying to sleep." Hyoyeon exclaimed fluffing her pillow.

"Ahhh I just can't wait to be there" Yoona sigh

"yeah same here" Sunny said

The nine girls closed their eyes and for a peaceful sleep dreaming of a the place away from all the schedules, stress, and sleep deprivation reality job (no offense when I see them they usually look dead tired).

**Meanwhile at Beacon Hills...**

Stiles was running late from school again having slept through the sound of his alarm clock. He thought about not going to school today but later decide it wasn't worth it. He ran inside his third class missing the bell by a second and took the seat right beside his best friend Scott McCall. He didn't really have that much care that he just miss his first or second since it was just stupid subjects that he can pass easily in his sleep.

**Stiles and Scott's P.O.V**

"Hey dude" Scott said

"Sup man" he replied

"So what's your reason this time?" his best friend ask him.

"Oh you know sleeping through the sound of the alarm clock having to babysit a bunch of wolves yesterday" he replied pointedly

"Haha your funny, I told you you didn't have to go"

"Ya well...what was I suppose to do, huh?" he said turning around to face his best friend.

"Let you guys roam around the forest knowing how you guys act will just seek the attention of something troublesome" he added.

"Dude were 17 and Derek is 23 I'm pretty sure we could have handled anything" his best friend replied pointedly

"Oh yes so mature and what, that's coming from a guy who ran into a tree?"

"Oh shut up that tree just pop out from nowhere"

"Yes, my apologize I completely forgot tree can randomly move"

The bell ranged signaling the end of first period. The two best friends walked out of the class heading for their lockers when their phones rang. They both look at each other knowing who was calling them.

_Derek_

The two males skip the rest of their classes heading for the Hale house knowing if they skip that there would be hell to pay from the alpha. As they near the house Scott could sense Stiles becoming uncomfortable and even though he may not be the best best friend in the world he does know enough to comfort his friend. Stiles look at his friend and smiled sending an "I'll be fine" signal to him. Scott took a long look at him before nodding but still walk closer to his friend.

**Teen Wolf People P.O.V**

"So what's with the meeting?" Lydia ask

"I'm guessing some threat or something he sense that something isn't suppose to be here." Boyd responded.

"Or maybe..., ya I got nothing." Isaac added

"Ugh I so don't wanna deal with this now" Erica said

"You think I want to deal with this also" Jackson said joining in the conversation.

"Come on guys just relax, I'm sure there a good reason for this." Allison said trying to calm the tension.

"Oh yeah that coming from a hunter" Erica sneered.

"Back Off" Scott growled stepping in front of Allison.

"How bout you Stiles, Derek usually tells you if something's going on." Danny offered.

"Nope sorry man he hasn't said anything." Stiles replied

"Looks like Derek's little pet isn't as well informed as we thought." Peter snickered

Just as Peter finish his sentence a loud growl was heard silencing all of them.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU"

He walked inside the almost rebuilt house and look around.

"Good we have everyone here so listen up and listen well I don't want to repeat myself over and over again."

"A new scent was detected when I was walking today"

"So what it's probably a harmless human family moving today" Jackson said.

"No it's not, their scent seems different, heavenly almost"

"It's probably just their perfume plus their probably harmless since they haven't cause any havoc." Stiles retorted jokingly

"Shut up Stiles before I rip your throat out" Derek growled

" I don't know what their intentions are but I want all of you to be on your guard in case their a threat."

"Alright" Everyone replied.

As they all headed for home everyone wondered what the new creatures were or more specifically who they were

* * *

**Dang that was one of the longest fiction I wrote unless you count those things I wrote in my notebook. But there you go guys a fanfiction between Girls Generation and Teen Wolf. I hope you like it. Oh and also I was thinking of having a pairing so you guys can tell me which you want to see. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my story I shall be updating this story soon hopefully.**

**Reviews are certainly welcome!  
**

**Lots of Love: i.b.22  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. So recently I ask my fellow Teen Wolf fangirls and Girls Generation fangirls on who I should put as a couple and they have decided. So anyways the other couples will still be couples, Jackson is still there as you can see and new adventures are going to come.**

**Pairings: Sterek, Jydia, Scallison, BoydxErica, Taeny, Suri, Hyonsica, and Seona, and the new paring IsaacxSeohyun**

**StilesxDerek, JacksonxLydia, ScottxAllison, BoydxErica, TaeyeonxTiffany, SunnyxYuri, HyoyeonxJessica, SooyoungxYoona and IsaacXSeohyun **

**Notice: I don't own Teen Wolf or Girls Generation except my own OC (which is the manager of SNSD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**At Beacon Hills**

****The girls finally arrive after such a long flight from Korea to California and without any delays they all headed to Beacon Hills, all were excited for their vacation to finally start. Their manager Clara, a half Japanese and half British woman with creamy white flawless skin tone, dark brown eyes, and an aura that can be detected even though your miles and miles away from her, was already there having left the country before the girls have. Even though she very much trust her girls to take care of everything it was here sisterly/ motherly instinct that brought her here to the place. She wanted to make sure that everything was set up. Also even with the promise that her girls were going to behave and not cause any trouble she just couldn't leave them alone unattended. For an uptight woman she was very much caring and has a flaw to be very much a worrywart to those who she cares about. Not only that she knows that there was a pack of wolves here and she does not want her girls to be endangered since; not only were they Korea's National Angels or Fairies (or whatever people name them these days), but they were wielders, controllers, and manipulators. Yes, this might come to a shock to everyone but these Girls Generation were manipulators, not just of elements but also of time, plants, emotions, the brain, and animals. Because of this Clara became their main manager seeing as Clara had been trained to teach them to control their powers. Only a few people knew of this thus there is always one or two of this teachers in every music company. Anyways Clara was dusting the house making sure that everything is clean for her students when she suddenly felt that someone was looking at her. She turned around to see a dark haired man wearing a leather jacket glaring right at her. She knew that eventually one of them would come but she didn't expect their alpha to come. She guess it was time to explain to him the reason she was her before the girls came so it wouldn't be so tense.

**Confrontation**

****"Hey I'm Clara"

"Derek"

"Let's have this discussion inside the hose"

The two went inside the house that she rented and sat.

"Do you want anything to drink...or eat?"

"No but let's cut to the point on why you are here?"

"Well Mr. Derek, I am here for a vacation with my students"

"students?"

"Yes they should be arriving here soon, but all in all were not here to cause trouble"

"Just a vacation?"

"Yes just a vacation is that a crime" she smirked

"...alright but one step out of the line and your out you get me?"

"Crystal"

"alright I'll tell my beta's not too mess with you, but remember one thing if you do anything that endangers this place your going to have a pack of wolves trailing you asses."

"I get it"

**Arrival**

****When the girls finally reach their destination they were already exhausted. Each one of them groggily getting out of the car while some were already trying to get their luggage out of the car. When everyone has their luggage, Tiffany took the key underneath the mat and unlock the door. The house was already beautiful inside they would have never expected that the inside would be able to out do the outside. The outside had a large driveway and a huge yard with clean cut grass and blue hyacinths grew on the side of the driveway. The house was big, having 5 guest bedroom and one master bedroom, 3 and a half bathroom, a living room, a sitting room, a dining room, a large backyard completed with a pool, a three car garage, and a kitchen with a large pantry, there was also a laundry room and if that wasn't enough they were given a car. All in all it seemed like they got really lucky to get this place. When everyone was inside Clara came out of no where, they were not expecting her at all.

"hello girls"

"hey Clara" they all said in unison

"how was your flight girls?"

"good" Taeyeon said

"umm...not that we mind you being here but what are you doing here?" Seohyun ask

"Oh you don't think I would let you girls go without me did you?"

"well...yeah we kind of did" Jessica replied.

"well sorry to burst your bubble girls but I'm here to stay and make sure you don't cause trouble"

"why don't you guys pick out your rooms and I will explain you guys why I'm actually here yes?"

They all nodded and went to pick out there rooms. Taeyeon and Tiffany pick the one in the second floor that was closest to the bathroom, Yuri and Sunny pick the ones all the way to the end of the hallway in the second floor, Jessica and Hyoyeon pick the one beside Tiffany and Taeyeon's room, Sooyoung and Yoona pick the one down stairs beside the master bedroom, while the Seohyun got a room to her self in the top floor, and Clara pick the master bedroom. When everyone was finish with unpacking their clothes the nine girls all went to the dining room to eat. Clara having known that the girls would be hungry after they were finish already ordered pizza to feed the girls. When everyone was fed the girls turned their attention to their manager.

"So Clara care to explain why you are exactly here?" Sooyoung asked

"Well when I overheard you planning your trip to Beacon Hills I knew I had to be there."

"Still doesn't explain why your here" Jessica interupted

"Let her finish" Tiffany nudge Jessica on her arm.

"Thank you Tiffany, as I was saying when I overheard you guys I knew I had to go with you to protect you from the dangers"

"By dangers...what do you mean?" Seohyun ask curiously

"Well did you guys know that there's a pack of werewolves living in this area and we are currently invading said area"

"WHAT!"

"Yup you guys are currently in their territory and since it was too late to change your decision I decided to come here."

"By werewolves do you mean..."

"Yes Yuri the one that turns into wolves with fangs and claws and all"

"Okay" they all said.

"Well no need to worry guys, you won't be bug by them unless you threaten them."

"What do you mean no need to worry...ahhh yes worry!"

"I mean no need to worry I already settle it with their Alpha, he came here before and I explained it to him why you guys are here"

"And as long as you guys don't cause trouble there wouldn't be any trouble"

"Now come on girls you guys better get some sleep since I also promise that we would visit them tomorrow"

"EEEEEHHHHH" all of them exclaimed.

"Don't worry think of the visitation as a welcome feast." their manager replied.

"Fine but after this no more being friendly with wolves" their leader spoke as everyone agreed.

Oh how wrong are they to assume that they would never interact with the wolves, but no one has to know about that. And as the girls all went to their respective rooms they all hope that tomorrow won't be too troublesome.

* * *

**Wheew what do you think guys? That was the longest chapter I have ever written I believe. Anyways please review.**


	3. Chapter

**Guys: **

**I am so sorry I don't have a chapter to update but this letter to you. I wrote one but when I tried to upload it said that I needed to log in again and without letting me save a single thing. TT^TT. My work, the work that I put up with even with a massive headache all GONE! I can't believe this. TT^TT So once again I am very sorry. I hope your not too mad.**

**Lots Of Love:**

**i.b.22**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I tried to rewrite this base on my memory along with a massive headache so please bare with me.**

**Pairings: Sterek, Jydia, Scallison, BoydxErica, Taeny, Suri, Hyonsica, and Seona, and the new paring IsaacxSeohyun**

**StilesxDerek, JacksonxLydia, ScottxAllison, BoydxErica, TaeyeonxTiffany, SunnyxYuri, HyoyeonxJessica, SooyoungxYoona and IsaacXSeohyun **

**Notice: I don't own Teen Wolf or Girls Generation except my own OC (which is the manager of SNSD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stiles Thoughts **

I was amaze that I woke up earlier than my normal waking hour which tends to make me late for school, not wanting for the tiredness and the comfort of my bed to persuade me to go back to the warm and comfy bed I stood up and headed for the showers grabbing my towel. My dad already left since the dawn peak on those trees so it was only me in the house. I let the warm water run on my body letting the ache and pain in my muscles be wash away from the water. I grew some muscles over the years having Derek to tell me to train with Allison. Of course sweet and beautiful Allison was hard on training, making me run till my legs finally gave away, having my muscles work to the point of pain took a toll on my body. But with the new tone muscle I was getting Lydia, the ever so fair maiden Lydia, decided that I was her new "project" and thought of me as her new doll to dress up. She took me every time she went shopping but instead of her shopping for herself she was shopping for me instead. We spent a good chunk last year on shopping, spa days, and girl (guy) time which consist of watching chick flicks, cooking and baking, gardening, and other girlie things. I ask her what the point of this was and her only response was "Because it's good for you", which did not make sense. How is watching chick flicks ever gonna help me in life, but I have to do what Lydia tells me to do or else I have to face the wrath she brings when denied. As I was done with my shower I brush my teeth and headed back to my bedroom to change. I took a new pair of blue colored, tight fitting, low v-neck shirt that even made Danny stare at my chest for a long time (having Lydia drag him when we bought that shirt), a black aviator jacket, a dark pair of jeans, and some black converse to finish the look. I didn't eat breakfast since I was craving for some pancakes that my favorite diner always serve for breakfast. So I took my keys and headed for my car not before locking the door to my house. As I was driving, the meeting from last night kept bubbling up from my brain, new creatures huh, well I can't wait to see what they were. While I was distracted from my thoughts I didn't notice a red haired girl crossing the street but thankfully I snap out from my thoughts just in time to stop. I was shock at what almost happen that I had to regain my thoughts before aiding the girl.

**Stiles and Red Haired Girls Convo.**

"Hey you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine just shock that's all" she smiled at me

"You sure...I mean I almost hit you" I ask with concern.

"Ya totally I'm all good" she responded while dusting her skirt.

"Okay you sure?"

"Yes I'm totally fine plus you stop before you could hit me"

"Ya but still I ALMOST hit you!"

"Yes, but you didn't so no worries"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am VERY sure"

"Alright, ummm...this might sound weird but can I get you a some coffee to say I'm sorry for almost hitting you with my car?"

"Oh..ya sure that sound lovely actually"

"Alright, I was heading to one of my favorite diners you would love it"

"Okay"

As the two went inside Stiles car and drove off to the diner they never notice a pair of red eyes following them.

* * *

**Okay so I shortened this a bit cuz for one thing I didn't really feel like writing the other part and also now that I think about it it doesn't really tie to the other story in here so I didn't rewrite it. Anyways sorry again.**

**MY QUESTION FOR YOU: Who do you think the lovely girl is?**

**Lots Of Love:  
i.b.22**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how have you been? How was your Christmas? I hope it was good. Anyways I have come with a new chapter. I've been sick so my break has been horrible. Also I'm currently having my 4th cup of tea so this should be fun. Any hoodle enjoy.**

**Oh but before you continue the one with Stiles is our ever so Beautiful TIFFANY HWANG. **

**Pairings: I don't know yet**

**Summary: The nine girls decided to take a break from the fame and fab life and take some well needed vacation in Beacon Hills. A lovely charming quiet town that isn't as quiet as it was before. **

**Also please feel to review.**

* * *

******Chapter 4**

******At the Diner**

****Stiles and Tiffany drove off to the Beacon Hills diner. The diner was small yet cozy and had a feel of a safe haven for anyone that comes in. It was located right beside the end of the town, it's walls were painted a sunny yellow color with golden yellow swirls decorating inside. It had painting lining the the walls and words mentioning of peace, happiness, family and love that was seen everywhere. There were booths and tables with chairs (of course) that you can pick with flowers and the usual salt, pepper, sugar, and napkins. Music could be heard when you enter, playing a soft melodious jazz, and a lingering scent of fresh baked pie, pancakes, and anything that you could ever want for breakfast. Lisa, the owner of the diner, was a red headed woman with blue eyes and a motherly aura that draws anyone in. Stiles had been coming to this diner ever since he was little, even before his mother died, and was always a welcomed face to every staff that had work this place. Lisa greeted them with a warming smile like always.

"Well hello Stiles"

"Hey Lisa"

"Who is this cutie?"

"Oh ummm..." he smiled and turned to Tiffany who only smiled at him before answering.

"I'm Tiffany, Hwang Tiffany" she smiled and shook the owner's hand.

"Well Tiffany nice to meet you my name is Lisa" Lisa replied.

"Well Lisa can we have some of your delicious food, I'm starving" Stiles said motioning for the booth.

"Oh yes sure excuse me dears."

As Lisa walked away Stiles and Tiffany choose a booth beside a window where the sun grace its rays over the table.

"She seems really nice and sweet"

"Yeah she is"

"How long have you known her?"

"Oh since I was little, my mom used to take me here every Sunday and if I get lucky on Wednesdays before school."

"That's sweet of her"

"Ya she's a sweet lady"

"You said used to does she not take you anymore?"

"Nah she can't even if she wanted to"

"Oh what happened, not that you have to tell me or anything"

"Nah it's fine I don't mind but the reason she can't take me anymore was because she passed away when I was nine" he said looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Stiles" she said as her hand covered her mouth.

"It's okay"

"I'm like you you know, mother wise I mean" she said looking down.

"Oh..."

"Ya my mother passed away when I was little...I don't remember much but I know she was really nice and sweet."

"I'm sorry Tiffany" he said grabbing her hand and holding in his.

Tiffany offered him a smile.

"It's okay but enough of this sad topic I just met you so no sadness for now." she smiled at him.

"Hahaha alright..so tell me fair maiden why is a beautiful girl like you walking around the town at 6 in the morning?"

"Oh hahah well you see I just wanted to go for a walk but kind of got lost"

"So your a morning person"

"No but I was already awake might as well do something but since my friends were still asleep I just went off by myself"

"Friends...?"

"Yes friends, I'm actually in vacation right now."

"Vacation...what high school do you go to?

"Not in high school anymore"

"Oh so a college girl"

"Yup"

Just before they could continue Lisa came back with a pen and paper on her hand.

"So my darlings what can I get you?"

"Well for me I would love some pancakes"

"With bacon"

"Yup"

"How bout eggs"

"Sure scrambled."

"Anything to drink?"

"Just some OJ"

"Alright how bout you sugar?"

"Can I just get some pancakes and maybe a little bit of eggs-scrambled also" Tiffany replied.

"Alright anything to drink?"

"Milk please."

"Maple syrup okay for both of you?"

"Yup" they both replied

"Okay I'll be back"

"Oh wait Lisa can you also make some of those donuts the glaze ones for Scott."

"Sure thing sugar do you want to get them after your eating or before?"

"After"

"Alright"

When Lisa disappeared again it was already 6:30 in the morning.

"So Stiles aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Nah school starts at 8:45 on Mondays"

"Ahh...that must be nice"

"It is..so Tiffany do you have any jobs?"

"Oh...ummm...I'm studying to be a Lawyer" she lied quickly not wanting Stiles to know about her actual career.

"Lawyer that sounds ummm...fun"

"Hahah I know I know it sounds boring but that's what my mom was."

"Ahh so following the footsteps huh?"

"Yup how bout you?"

"Hmm...not sure yet really"

"Well no hurry your still..what 16?"

"17 actually"

They were talking even with when the food came. As they both dig in Tiffany was so surprise how delicious the food was. The pancakes were soft and fluffy and had the right amount of sweetness in it. The eggs were also good and cheesy, all in all the two were having greatest of time. When it was finally time to leave Stiles went to go pay for both of their food before Tiffany could and grab the donuts for Scott.

**Inside Stiles Car**

****"So Tiffany where should I drop you off?"

"Umm well you can just drop me off right at the grocery store that's close to where I live and its also where I remember how to get to my house hehehe"

"Alright..are you sure cuz I can just drop you off at your place"

"No its fine I also wanted to go grab some things to feed my friends plus I don't want you to be late"

"Alright but before that can you at least give me your phone number?"

"Ya sure" She took out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and wrote down her number.

"There you go"

When they arrived at the store Tiffany leaned over to where Stiles was a gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Stiles."

"Your welcome" he said as he unconsciously touch his cheek where there was a taint of her lips on his cheek.

As she got out of the car she waved at him and both said there goodbye's to one another still not noticing someone following them.

* * *

**What do you think Guys! I know they are a bit out of character but I went for the Girly Girl type and the maturity comes with age thing. **

**Anyways Please review **

**Lots of Love:**

**i.b.22**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I'm back with another new chapter so Thank You for waiting. So I've been very much lazy and didn't want to come up with a new chapter till now! So Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Pairings: Sterek, Jydia, Scallison, BoydxErica, Taeny, Suri, Hyonsica, and Seona, and the new paring IsaacxSeohyun**

**StilesxDerek, JacksonxLydia, ScottxAllison, BoydxErica, TaeyeonxTiffany, SunnyxYuri, HyoyeonxJessica, SooyoungxYoona and IsaacXSeohyun **

**Notice: I don't own Teen Wolf or Girls Generation except my own OC (which is the manager of SNSD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**At School**

Stiles was at school early even with time he spend it with Tiffany, he met Scott just as soon as he walk inside the building.

"Dude what the hell where have you been?"

"What do you mean where have I been?"

"I went over to your house but you weren't there also when I called you you wouldn't even pick up your phone. Derek even tried calling you."

"Derek?"

"Yes Stiles Derek" they were now heading for Stiles locker

"Why would Derek be concern for me?"

"I don't know but anyways where were you?" his best friend looks at him.

"Oh just went to grab some breakfast and I got you some also so no need to be another sour wolf" Stiles said while handing Scott a box of freshly baked donuts.

"Oh Thanks man I love you right NOW!" Scott exclaimed.

"I know dude" Stiles and Scott were walking to their first class when Scott notices something.

"Dude you smell different"

"What no way"

"Yes way"

"Oh and what do I smell like then?"

Scott took a whiff of Stiles

"Flowery…with a touch of the woods…there's also something sweet and I don't know the other one but what the hell man! Why do you smell like that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about man I always smell like this"

"Sure you do"

"It's probably Lisa your smelling she was hugging me quite a lot" not wanting Scott to know about Tiffany.

"Alright Stiles"

**After School**

The two were heading to Stile's car when both of their phones rang.

"Probably from Derek" Stiles said

Pack Meeting Tonight at 8 Don't Be Late

The two head off to Stiles house not wanting to got to the Hale mansion (I say mansion since they already built this in my mind palace).

**Pack Meeting**

****Everyone was surprisingly there even the two new members that joined Duke (because that's what it said on the article of the alpha's name) and John (okay making up names for the new character).

"So what gives" Duke said

"Who knows this days" Stiles said

"Man Stiles doesn't even know" Erica said

"Shut up Erica" Scott replied before Stiles could.

"Thanks"

Just before anyone could argue more Derek came out of his hiding spot (hehehe hiding spot)

"Sit down"

Everyone obeyed.

"So like I said before there are new creatures inhabiting Beacon Hills but I want all of you to know they are not to be mess with'

"Oh and why not?" Erica spoke before anyone could.

"Because I said so and also because they're only here for a vacation" he look at Erica threateningly, when no one had anything to say he began again.

"Also I have invited them over here to have dinner tomorrow and I expect everyone, looks at Scott, to be here, understand"

"Fine" all of them said.

"You can all go" motioning them with his hands.

"Stiles stay here I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, Scott just get a ride from Boyd"

"Alright"

When everyone finally left the two were sitting at Derek's kitchen, Stiles eating some ice cream that he took from Derek's fridge. There was an awkward 10 minute silence before Stiles couldn't take it anymore and ask.

"So Derek what exactly do you want me here for?"

Instead of answering Derek walk over to him and pressed his body close to Stiles. His head was rested in the crook of Stiles neck while his arms were wrap around the boy's waist. He took a deep and inhaled some of Stiles scent. By now Stiles was utterly shock and confuse.

"Umm..Derek wha-what exactly are you doing?"

"Why do you smell different" Derek mumbled as his head is currently rested in the crook of Stiles neck.

"What..What are you talking about?" Stiles answered trying to play dumb. He didn't know the reason why he didn't want anyone finding about Tiffany but it was just this feeling that he had.

"Don't you play dumb with me"

"I'm...oh..it's Lisa the lady that owns the diner I always go to."

"She always hugs me that's why"

Derek didn't say anything he just nuzzled even more into Stiles neck he did not move more to let Derek smell him more.

"Alright I'll believe you-for now." He said letting Stiles go while his inner wolf whined for doing that.

"Okay...well see ya Derek"

"Goodbye Stiles"

He watch the boy as he walk out of mansion and to his car. He didn't look away until he couldn't see the car no more and walk back in. His uncle was was just there standing and smirking at him.

"what"

"Oh nothing just watching"

"Sure you are"

"Yup totally sure"

"Hn"

"You know if you don't do anything someone might take him"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Sure you don't just keep pretending that nothing is happening"

Peter turned away and left, heading for his room upstairs while leaving a very confuse Derek.

* * *

**Yes I know it's kind of suckish but I don't actually know what I'm doing also I don't know where this is heading so I apologize. And yes they are a bit OOC but hey there adults no it's okay I guess. **

**Anyways let me know what you think and Please review.  
**

**Lots of Love:**

**i.b.22  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys**

**I'm back and here goes another chapter! wohooo! Sorry for the delay I was being lazy and didn't have any motivation to write another one but now I do! so once again I'm very sorry.**

**Pairings: Sterek, Jydia, Scallison, BoydxErica, Taeny, Suri, Hyonsica, and Seona, and the new paring IsaacxSeohyun**

**StilesxDerek, JacksonxLydia, ScottxAllison, BoydxErica, TaeyeonxTiffany, SunnyxYuri, HyoyeonxJessica, SooyoungxYoona and IsaacXSeohyun **

**Notice: I don't own Teen Wolf or Girls Generation except my own OC (which is the manager of SNSD)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Stiles House**

****When Stiles got back home he didn't expect his dad home either but when he reach inside the house his dad was there with 9 other beautiful women. To say he was surprise would be an understatement, he was just not surprise but confuse as to why there were gorgeous women in his house.

"Hey dad...?"

"Oh hey son, how was school?"

"Oh um..it was fine...um...why is there..." he ask trailing off, his hands motioning toward the group of women watching them.

"Oh them, I met them while I was patrolling around town"

"So you brought them here, not that I mind at all but really?

"Well yeah I thought it would be a good idea since they're new here, even though it's just for vacation"

Just as he ended his sentence a familiar red head came out from the kitchen holding a glass of water.

"Oh, hi Stiles"

"Tiffany"

"Yup"

"H-hey" he replied a smile started forming on his face. "Are you with them?" he ask motioning towards the group of ladies inside his house.

"Yup, they're the one's I told you about" she replied.

"That's cool" he turned towards the group and smiled. "Hey names Stiles" he said towards them.

A chorus of Hello's, and Hi's were heard around the room as one by one each of the girls stood up and introduced themeselves.

"Hi my name's Taeyeon" she smiled at him

"Hello I'm Jessica" she replied politely

"Hello~~ I'm Sunny" she said having her aegyo working.

"Well you know who I am" Tiffany replied smiling

"Hey my name's Hyoyeon"

"Hi I'm Yuri"she said flashing her model smile

"Hello my name is Sooyoung" she responded with her cute dorky side.

"Hi I'm Yoona" she said with a smile.

"Hello my name is Seohyun" she responded politely with a smile.

"Hi I'm their manager Clara" she responded with a nod.

"Hello I'm Stiles" he said to them.

"Hello Stiles" they responded back.

Stiles turn around to where his dad was standing.

"I'm guessing they will be staying for dinner then?"

"If they want to I don't mind."

"Do you girls wanna stay for dinner?" he ask them.

"Um..sure if it's not such a trouble to you and your dad." Taeyeon responded for the group.

"Of course it's not a problem" he smiled at them.

"Well who are we to not accept such a kind offer then"

They next hours were spent conversing about Korea and their lives. They talked about everything telling the father and son about their jobs as singers and how they've been so busy that they hardly ever see each other, even though they all share a dorm together. They talked about their families and how much they missed them all while waiting for their pizza order to come.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. It's pretty short I know and I apologies about that I had no idea what to write so this came out hehehe... well feel free to comment and review.**

**Lots Of Love:**

**i.b.22**


	8. NOTE

Hey Guys i.b.22 here, so I just want to let you know that I won't be posting anything till the June since finals are coming. And also the reason why I haven't been posting lately is also because of my personal issues being a student. I had my prom, my ACT's, my job, my internship, and also my family and friends that is currently playing tug-o-war with me. So yeah. I'm really sorry. I didn't think this through till I was thinking last night...AWKWARD I KNOW! so yeah just giving you a heads up that everything will be posted on June. YAY!

Lots of Love:

i.b.22

P.S

I do have them written it's just in my notebook and yeah...I just...bye


End file.
